1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PTC thermistor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a PTC thermistor device which includes heat radiation fins thermally coupled to a PTC thermistor unit and which is utilized as a heat source for a drier, an air heater or the like, for example.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, PTC thermistor devices of the foregoing, general type are well known.
In a prior art device a wherein heat radiator of corrugated fins is utilized, portion of fan-impelled air sent into spacings formed by heat radiation fins often escapes from an opening portion of the fins without reaching an air outlet side. The portion of the air thus escaping on the way to the air outlet side does not contribute to warm air to be air outlet from the blowout side and thus reduces the amount, or volume, of the warm air, resulting in reduced thermal efficiency of a heat source.